syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
February 18
1920 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse To Play Ogdensburg Saturday Night Wilbur Crisp’s All-Syracuse basketball team will play here on Saturday night. This quintet defeated Ogdensburg by a score of 10 to 3 in a game played in Syracuse early in the season. The game will be the last to be played in Ogdensburg pending a reorganization of basketball at the Armory. The present team is not composed of members of Company I and the aggregation which is to represent the company in the future will have none but enlisted men as players. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Sharkey Wins In Overtime For Nats Anderson- Steve Sharkey was the hero of the Syracuse Nationals basketball team here today. Twice in fading seconds of last night’s game he came through with baskets to first force an overtime period and then win a 54 to 53 decision for the Nats over the Packers in a National League game. The victory enabled the Nats to stay a half game ahead of the Moline entry which upset Rochester 60 to 50 and brought them to within one-half game of third place Toledo. In another league game the sixth place eastern time, Youngstown, surprised with a convincing 72 to 63 win over second place Fort Wayne. At Anderson the Nats and Packers hooked up in a close defensive tilt which saw the score tied nine times. Anderson led 50 to 48 with 30 seconds to play when Sharkey knotted the count and sent the game into overtime. Then in the extra period Syracuse was trailing 53 to 52 with eight seconds to play when he duplicated his earlier basket and gave the Nats a victory which pushed Anderson into fourth place in the Western Division. Jerry Rizzo, plucky Syracuse forward, let his emotions get away from him and took a swing at Referee Jewell Young in the overtime and was ejected from the fray. Kenny Exel appeared for Syracuse for a short spell and sank one foul shot in his debut. Big scorers of the game were Bill Capac of Anderson with 14 and Mike Novak of the Nats with 13. The Nats arrived in Indianapolis early today where tonight they will meet the Kautsky’s while during the day the managers attend a National League playoff meeting. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (0-4-4), Rizzo, f (6-0-12), Novak, c (6-1-13), Nelmark, g (2-2-6), Meehan, g (2-3-7), Sharkey, f (3-2-8), Dugger, g (1-1-3), Exel, g (0-1-1) (TOTALS (20-14-54). ANDERSON: Hapac, f (5-4-14), Stanazak, f (4-1-9), Schultz, c (4-3-11), Shipp, g (1-0-2), Bolyard, g (2-5-9), Seitz, g (3-0-6), Gaines, f (1-0-2) TOTALS (20-13-53). Score at half time- Anderson 27, Syracuse 22. Free throws missed- Syracuse: Rizzo, Exel, Novak, Meehan. Anderson: Hapac, Stanazak 4, Schultz 2, Sietz. ---- Nats May Hear Bids For Club Three of the four owners of the Syracuse Nationals, Dan Biasone, Emil Carlucci and George Mingin, are in attendance at the National Basketball League meeting in Chicago today, the only absentee being Emil Barboni. Offers may be made for the Syracuse franchise, effective next year, but no deal is likely to be closed. The Syracuse owners have a $30,000 investment and an early season loss but expect a profit from the last six weeks of operation to reduce the figure greatly. Two out-of-town promoters have made offers for the club but neither pledges a Syracuse operation. If a sale is made, an effort will be made to sell to Syracusans or to stipulate operation must be in Syracuse. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Al Cervi Angry Over Celts’ Fouling Tactics Syracusans Keep Winning Riding the heights of a five-game winning streak which practically exploded all pennant hopes of the Boston Celtics, the Syracuse Nats have moved into Philadelphia to meet the rejuvenated Warriors tonight. Boston suffered a humiliating 107-93 shellacking here last night to drop 4½ games behind the Syracusans, who remain 2½ in front of second place New York. The Nats and Knicks clash in an important two-game series this weekend, playing tomorrow night in New York’s 69th Regiment Armory and at the War Memorial Sunday afternoon. Once realization of the full impact of such an embarrassing defeat struck the Beantowners at halftime, they resorted to disgraceful “hatchet tactics” which eventually sidelined both Dolph Schayes and Johnny Kerr. Schayes suffered a new thigh injury during the third period when Bob Brannum kicked him in an obvious deliberate fouling attempt. Kerr injured his left heel when knocked to the floor by Jack Nichols. Both of the Nat tall men made arrangements for special treatment at a Philadelphia Y.M.C.A. today. In addition, the Nats are further weakened by Billy Kenville’s illness. Kenville is making the trip, but is unlikely to play except in an emergency. Coach Al Cervi lashed out at the Boston tactics, saying: “It’s unbelievable that any such deliberate distasteful tactics are allowed in a pro league. If we ever played that type of game at Boston, we would need police escort out of the building, and the Celts would be shooting fouls all night.” The Nats were in command throughout. During the first half the Syracusans hot on 50 percent of field goal attempts and displayed a tight defensive effort to take a 56-37 halftime lead to the roaring delight of 3,607 fans. Prior to the start, the Nats decided to concentrate on defense and the plan worked to perfection. It appeared that the Celts, who are averaging 101 points per game would be limited to 90 or less when they garnered only 15 in the first quarter, but after the Syracusans took a 77-45 lead midway in the third period, they relaxed defensively and coasted to the triumph. Schayes paced scorers with 29 points in 36 minutes of play. Red Rocha added 18 with Earl Lloyd and George Kingeach pouring in 17. Lloyd hit on four straight outside shots early in the second period. Bob Cousy, limited to three points in the first half wound up with 21 to top Boston. It was his lowest production in his last six games. BOSTON: Ramsey (4-0-8), Brannum (5-2-12), Barksdale (3-2-8), Morrison (0-0-0), Macauley (7-2-16), Nichols (0-1-1), Cousy (6-9-21), Palazzi (2-6-10), Scolari (0-0-0), Sharman (5-7-17) TOTALS (33-27-98). SYRACUSE: Schayes (9-11-29), Rocha (7-4-18), Lloyd (7-3-17), Kerr (2-2-6), Seymour (5-5-15), King (6-5-17), Kenville (0-0-0), Farley (1-1-3), Osterkorn (0-0-0), Tucker (1-0-2) TOTALS (38-29-107). Score at halftime- Syracuse 56, Boston 37. Officials- Drucker and Serafin. 1956 Oswego Palladium Times- From The Sports Scoreboard By Don McGann The Syracuse Nationals won a very important game from the New York Knickerbockers last night and 500 Oswego fans, scheduled to sit in on this afternoon's tussle with the Fort Wayne Pistons are likely to see a fired-up Syracuse club, bent on a sizzling finish to qualify for the Eastern Division playoffs in the National Basketball Association. The Pistons, by the way, will be seeking their initial victory in Syracuse in this afternoon's televised tussle. Tomorrow afternoon, The Nats again host the Knicks and that embroglio unquestionably will be one of the most crucial ever engaged in by the Nats. As a result of last night's triumph, the Nats are now tied with the New Yorkers in the vital lost column and victories today and tomorrow, of course, would send the Syracusans out in front, percentage-wise, of the Knicks, who have led the Nats in their torrid battle for third place ever since last Dec. 27. To date, the Syracuse quint holds a 6-2 bulge in games played, but new coach Vince Boryla, former outstanding cage star for tomorrow's guests, is hopeful that the tide will turn. New York is expected to open with Carl Braun and Harry Gallatin at forwards, Dick McGuire and Jim Baechtold in backcourt and the heralded rookie, Kenny Sears, in the pivot position. Chief replacements include Ray Felix and Gene Shue, with the latter likely to see considerable relief duty on the strength of past excellent performances against the Nationals. Coach Al Cervi is expected to start Co-Capts. Paul Seymour and Dolph Schayes, along with Earl Lloyd, Johnny Kerr and George King. In that lineup, we might point out, are the three players over whom Cervi was more than riled just a few weeks ago, but the former Rochester Royals ace apparently has everything straightened out at this time and we look for the Nats, with renewed team spirit, to stage another blazing finish and qualify for the playoffs. It's too early to make any predictions, but it wouldn't surprise us any if the defending world champions go on and grab all the marbles again. We hate to mention this, as it might invite bad weather, but, in the event hazardous driving conditions force cancellation of today's trip to Syracuse, arrangements have been made whereby tickets now issued will be honored at a later date. In the event of a postponement, notice of same will appear on another page. Yonkers Herald Statesman- Nats Nipping Knicks Necks Knock, Knock The Syracuse Nationals, defending champions of the National Basketball Association, didn't appear to have a ghost of a chance getting into the playoffs some weeks ago. Today they are breathing hard on the necks of the New York Knickerbockers. The Nats have come through in one of their most important games of the campaign last night, beating the Knicks, 91-86. The triumph moved Syracuse to within one game of third-place New York. Meanwhile, the Fort Wayne Pistons and the Philadelphia Warriors, the NBA's leaders, gained further ground. The Pistons downed the Rochester Royals, 93-81, and the Warriors set a team scoring record by walloping the Minneapolis Lakers, 134-111. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:1955-56 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 18 Category:Barboni Category:Barsha Category:Biasone Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dugger Category:Exel Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Meehan Category:Mingin Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Osterkorn Category:Palazzi Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Scolari Category:Seymour Category:Sharkey Category:Tucker